America
by cra-z-stephie
Summary: ...Chapter 7 Up...The Grangers and Ginny go to visit Hermione's relatives in America. There they meet some unexpected people, they experience the American life as well as romance and death many characters are AU and the pairings are HGDM GWBZ OCOC
1. Hermione's House and Shopping

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

_**Chapter 1: Hermione's House and Shopping!!!**_

Ginny's POV

"Virginia!!!" mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Hermione's here for you"

"Send her up" I yelled back and Hermione came trudging up the stairs to my room looking the same as always except a little more filed out, Ron and Harry had gone out with their respected Girlfriends (Luna (Ron's)and Lavender (Harry's)) and were not here. "Hermione how are you?"

"I'm Fabulous! You?"

"Same, what you doing here? You weren't expected for a few weeks"

"Well my family got invited to America for the rest of the summer to my cousin's house and they said I could bring a friend so I am here to invite you"

"America, are you serious?"

"Yes, my cousins live there"

"Do they know you're a witch?"

"Yeah especially since they are wizards and witches as well"

"What I thought your whole family was muggles?"

"No just my mother is muggle, my father, aunt and uncle are pureblood"

"I'm confused"

"That's ok I get confused sometimes too. So you wanna come with?"

"Totally let's go ask" we walked down the stairs to where mom and dad were fixing lunch

"Hermione how are you?" dad asked her

"Fine thanks, we have a question for you"

"And what would that be Hermione dear?" mom asked

"Can I go to America with Hermione for the rest of the summer?" I asked quickly

"What was that? America?"

"Yes my family is going to America for the summer to visit my family and they asked me if I wanted to bring a friend with me, since I didn't want to break up the boys I decided on my best girl Ginny"

"Well we really can't afford it"

"My parents will pay for everything its no problem if you want to, you can Floo to my house later this evening to ask them after they're done work if you want of course"

"Well I guess that would be alright what time do you normally eat dinner Hermione we will come over after dinner"

"Well we normally eat at different times, but if you want I can bring them here"

"No I had always wanted to see your house, we would love to go Hermione how about 8 o'clock, sound good"

"Yes that would be perfect, but in the mean time can I bring Ginny with me back home, she seems so bored here, and there is much things to do at my house"

"Go ahead Ginny, we will see you at 8"

"Its Granger House when you floo okay"

"Goodbye girls until 8" we flooed to Hermione's house and I was in for a shock.

"Ginny welcome to the Granger house" she said and revealed a huge ginormous (gigantic/enormous) house. The great room was huge and had one of those muggle big screen plasma televisions.

"Hermione . . . you're rich?"

"My parents are dentists Gin, they make a healthy living"

"Healthy? How come you don't flaunt it like every other rich person I know?"

"What about Harry?"

"I see what you mean Hermione, but why do you let Malfoy call you poor and stuff if you're not"

"Because I don't really care what he says" I said straightly

"So what is there to do around here?"

"Shopping! what ever you want for America?"

"My parents haven't even said yes yet Hermione"

"I don't care **_we _**are going to America together trust me they will say yes so let's go shopping"

"Okay let's go I guess but I haven't any money"

"I'll get them, I said my parents will pay for everything and I mean it Ginny my parents will pay for it, no worries" I nodded and we ran up to her room so she could change out of her lounging clothes. I walked into her room and saw a huge 4 poster bed with a desk and bookshelves and a couch and what she calls an entertainment centre plus she had a walk in closet with all the latest fashions that showed off everything needed.

"Hermione." I said looking at all her clothes against myself "If you have all these clothes to wear and they show off what needs to be shown off, then why don't you wear them?"

"Because I didn't need people looking at me in a way I don't need when I was younger but trust me this year Ginny it will all be different, Hogwarts will see Hermione Granger in an all new light" she said determined to make a statement

"Well in that case can I wear some of these?"

"Of course just find something you like, that is the good thing about us being in the same sizes"

"But Hermione all of your school clothes are two sizes bigger"

"Yup that was how I wanted them"

"You're weird Hermione Granger"

"That's true and please just call me Mia, everyone else in my family does"

"Okay Mia" I grabbed some clothes from her closet and went across the hallway to the bathroom to change, 'her bathrooms are like the prefect ones at Hogwarts . . . well without the pool bathtub anyway still marble and porcelain everything'. Anyways I changed into her clothes while still admiring the beautiful bathroom; I didn't even look at myself in the mirror I just took my clothes back to Hermione. We looked at each other and I basically stared at her in shock she was in shock at me as well. "How do I look?" I asked breaking the silence "you look really different Hermione uh I mean Mia"

"Thanks you look different too Gin did you even look at yourself in the mirror?"

"No" I walked up to the mirror and gasped my clothes were simple cut no real designs or patterns to be flashy just plain colours but still I looked great my white polo t-shirt influenced my bosom and my curves and the navy blue capri's accentuated my curvy hips as well. "Wow I look great, do you have some navy blue strappy sandals Mia?" she tossed some over to me I put them on and it totally worked. Mia looked great as well other than I was not used to the baggy bulky clothes she wore at Hogwarts, she wore a simple red tube top with a black dragon on the front of it that accentuated her bosom and curves and a plated beige mini skirt that showed of her long legs then she had on some brown flip flops to match the outfit. "Mia if Harry and Ron saw you in that they would flip their lid"

"I know" that was all she said "Oooh before we go to have to show you your room"

"My room? What are you talking about Mia?"

"Well we don't leave for America until the 5th of July, that's still a week away so you'll be staying here until we leave so I had the guest bedroom made up for you"

"Thank-you but you don't have to"

"Yes Gin I do" she said we walked out of her room and down a few doors, we stopped at a bi-fold door (two doors opens both ways (left and right)). "Welcome Ginny to your room for the next week" she said and opened both doors at the same time. The room was slightly smaller than hers by about a foot or two and it was more bedroomy (I know that's not a word) than hers mainly because it didn't have a ginormous couch and it was less cluttered. I walked and did the first thing many people do when they see a comfy bed, yes I jumped on it fell flat "aww this is comfortable"

"Do you want to go shopping now?" she asked and I nodded

"First we have to go to a salon and fix your hair for America okay, you know soften it maybe highlight it, make is soft curls instead of bushy crazy"

"Okay and I am streaking your hair to Ginny" she said pointing to my ginger hair "What would you said to black or dark brown streaks?"

"I'd say I'll see how it turns out then magically change it if I don't like it"

"Okay" she said and we headed down the stairs after she wrote a quick note to her parents saying where we were and what was going to happen. Then we left the house, she opened her garage using a remote on her keys then we got into her car it was a sapphire convertible mustang. She pulled into the driveway and closed the garage behind her and then we drove down the street. 10 minutes and 3 songs later we were at the muggle mall. After making sure the roof was up (because it was supposed to rain) and the doors were locked we headed to her hair dresser and got our hair done which took about an hour. By the end I had my hair low lighted and shortened a little so it hung to the middle of my back instead of the end of my back and Mia had her hair softened so it wasn't bushy crazy it was now soft ringlets that cascaded to the middle of her back, she even got it highlighted a little bit.

"Wow Mia you look great"

"Thank you too Brittany and Morgan always do a great job" she said we made sure we gave them a good tip for the good job they did then we went to do our shopping. We went to about fifty stores, getting every thing we liked I swear she spent about 1000 dollars altogether for the day. We had different kinds of shoes (runners, sandals, heels and boots) we got shorts long and short, pants of a variety of materials (jeans cotton polyester etc), we got a couple skirts because she had many already, we got many tops (tanks, tees, long sleeves, midriff, flowy, tight, with patterns, without patterns, etc). By the end of it all we had about 40 bags from our various stores. Finally it was our last store; it was a tattoo and piercing parlour where she was going to get her stomach pierced. We were just standing outside of it looking at the pictures "Gin you should get it done as well and show off the flat stomach of yours"

"Mia I don't know I mean the hair is one thing to show my parents but a piercing as well"

"Then get your ears done"

"Well . . ."

"C'mon I am getting both its easy it was can take away the pain once we get home"

"Fine Mia I'll do it but I will just make sure I wear a long shirt tonight so my parents don't notice and I'll "fix" my hair so my parents don't see my streaks" I said and she smiled. 30 minutes later we both had our ears pierced a second hole and our stomachs pierced, and it didn't hurt all that much I just better make sure I take a pain reliever potion once I get home well Mia's house. We also bought some cool rings and stud for our stomachs and ears. She paid for it all and then we went back to her car. After unlocking the trunk we threw in all the bags and jumped in the car. "Mia its 8 o'clock"

"Yeah so" she said before starting the car

"My parents are coming at 8 remember"

"Right" she reached back and grabbed a shirt from one of the bags "here put this on over top" I did as told then she whispered a charm to make my hair normal again. She put on a pair of capri's as to not show my parents what she wore to a mall. Then we started up the car and drove to her house.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

She banished her bags to her room and we walked in the door, I saw her parents and my parents in the living room talking about the trip. "Hey sorry we're late mom, you know me when I have someone to shop with it takes the army to get me out of there" she said and her mom smiled

"It's no problem Mia" her father said "We were just discussing the trip with Ginny's parents here"

"So can I go?" I asked suddenly

"Yes Ginny you may go, as long as you don't do anything stupid like get drunk or something" mom said

"Mom the age there is 21 so you don't have to worry"

"Good" dad said

"Mia where are all your bags?" her mother asked "You've been gone for hours so you must have like 50 bags"

"They're in my room mom I just used a spell and put them there"

"You'll have to show me what you got"

"No Problem" she said

"Mom, Dad?" I asked "what would you two say if I got my hair low lighted to accentuate my ginger hair?"

"We'd say you'd be out of your mind" dad said

"But we'd let you do it, why?"

"Well when Hermione got her hair high lighted today I sat there thinking what it would be like to have low lights in my hair"

"Okay if you want a change we aren't stopping you"

"Thanks mom . . . dad" I said, hugging them each

"Well we should be going Arthur" mom said

"We'll see you September 1st sweetie, I'm coming Molly. . . Ginny make sure you cherish this time okay" dad said

"Good-Bye Mom Good-Bye Dad tell Ron and Harry I . . . we said Goodbye okay" I said they nodded and I hugged both of them as they flooed back home. Then together, Mia, her mother and I went to Mia's room and looked at all the clothes we bought she then proceeded to make us try it all on again and apparently ¾ of it was all for me. "Mia are you serious?"

"Yes Gin I figured I'd give you your present early"

"Present? For what, the next three Christmas' and Birthdays together?"

"Well no"

"For what then, Mia?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for my friends who is saving me from my cousins this summer"

"I thought you like your cousins?"

"I do its just, they are boys and the only girl and really girly and annoying like . . . like Pansy Parkinson Lavender annoying, no, no, no Pansy Parkinson Fleur annoying"

"Is she that bad?"

"Yes!! Well at least she was the last time I saw her last year"

"Ouch so that's why you were allowed to bring a friend?"

"Precisely"

"Ok then, hey I am happy I got a whole new wardrobe, a trip to America for free, I get to spend my summer away from my brothers and Harry and their girlfriends to be with my best friend. Yup when life is like this you can't complain" I said happily falling back on her bed dramatically. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Oh hey do you want me to take that glamour charm of now?"

"Oh yes please" I said and she whispered a spell and my hair got its streaks again. We then went down for some dinner that her mother already made and was staying warm in the oven.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. Only reviews get another chapter, though I don't have a limit really probably somewhere around 10


	2. Vanessa and Jay

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you. By the way this chapter is a little confusing because of all the instant messaging they have but I hop you can understand it if you cant review and tell me how I can fix it to make it better

_**Chapter 2: Vanessa and Jay!!!**_

Hermione's POV

The four of us sat down to dinner the lasagne that mother had kept warm for us was delicious. "Figured you already had your hair down Ginny and you just used a charm I'm guessing"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Mia's has done many things like that before and well that excuse you made up was really cheesy"

"You aren't mad are you?"

"No . . . Why would I be mad?"

"Well you're like a mother to me Anna"

"Thank-you but I am not mad and I don't think your parents saw the two piercings either"

"Yeah Mia convinced me to get second holes in my ears" I snorted silently

"I didn't mean your ears as two Ginny I meant them as one and your stomach as the other"

"You saw that through my sweater and everything"

"No but I know my daughter and that she probably convinced you to do it as well, she's very good at persuasion"

"Oh, well no wonder you are so good at this stuff, at my house my parents are always worrying about my brothers and Harry than to notice much about me"

"I think your wrong Ginny"

"Yeah why's that?"  
"The questions they were asking us before you girls got here"

"Care to tell me"

"Nope it's a parental honour thing; you'll learn it when you're older"

"Gin that's her way of saying let's change the subject"

"Okay"

"So how many are living in the Burrow now?"

"Mom, Dad, Ron, Harry Myself, and Fred and George, they haven't found their own place yet. Percy moved into his own place with Penelope his long time girlfriend. Charlie is still in Romania studying dragons and apparently he has a girlfriends Juliana or something that starts with a "Jay", Bill and Fleur are work at Gringotts and are expecting a baby girl in October"

"That's wonderful news Ginny" dad said

"Thanks I guess" she said "Oh and Ron is now dating Luna and Harry is now with Lavender the four of them go on dates all the time together and I think it is getting serious"

"Eww Ginny I am eating" I said knowing full well what she meant both parents just kept eating not saying a word. Then was one of those awkward silences for about 5 minutes and a knock at the door broke the silence. "I'll get it Excuse me" I said getting up. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi can I help you?"

"Hi is this the Granger House?"

"Who's asking?"

"Can you please get Mrs. Granger for me Miss?" I looked at her and called my mother, they both came into the room with Ginny trailing behind.

At first sight mom screamed "Oh My God Vanessa!!" even though she was soaked from the rain mom ran over and hugged the wet Vanessa. "Welcome back"

"Thanks"

"Hello two confused teenagers here" I said

"Mia this is Vanessa, she was your nanny when you were really young she had to leave because of some . . . . Family business and never came back and well now here she is, so this means you are all sorted now Ness"

"Yes and I guess you don't need a nanny anymore"

"Nessa you have always been my best friends and I am not going to throw you out on the street when it is pouring rain you can stay until we leave"

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few days"

"Well I don't want to intrude"

"Please stay"

"Well okay I'll stay for tonight anyway"

"Okay now what are you doing here?"

"Job offer at the MoM"

"MoM I mouthed to Ginny

"As?" mom said obviously knowing what she meant

"MO top secret"

"So the DoM?"

"Most Likely I start tomorrow at noon when I go see the 'boss' for an interview, he'll tell me where I go"

"Cool well tonight you can stay in Jay's room because our guest room is being occupied by Mia's friends Ginny"

"I'm Vanessa" she said brightly to Ginny

"Virginia Weasley nice to meet you"

"Weasley?" she asked strangely I saw her eyes flash black and mom cleared her throat violently

"Yeah weird name isn't it" Ginny said nervously

"Strange indeed"

"Shall we get back to dinner" mom suggested

"Yes let's, it has been awhile since I have had Anna's cooking" she said and swayed into the kitchen where my father had returned after seeing her. Before I even sat down father had cleared his plate and left either downstairs or upstairs.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

I sat down and finished my dinner along with Ginny and we cleared our plates and flew (not literally) up the stairs

"I don't like her" I said "Did you see her eyes Flash"

"Well she is or soon to be part of the Department of Mysteries isn't she"

"Yeah true" we had figured out silently that MoM was the Ministry of Magic and the DoM was the Department of Mysteries.

"That was easy to figure out though"

"Yeah mother should come up with better code names"

"Yeah"

"So what do you want to do" she shrugged "Do you wanna chat online?"

"Sure" she said and we went over to my computer. I conjured a chair for her and I signed on as Dragon Punisher remembering 3rd year when I punched Malfoy. Ginny giggled beside me remember the story. "So who's Online?"

"Scarhead, GryfKeep, Purple, MoonHeart, Pureblood Plastic, Dragon, SSSG and many more" I said

"So Harry Ron Lavender Luna Blank Malfoy and Blank of those you said

"That seems to be right" I said and a screen popped up

On Wiznet (A/N: This part may be a little confusing so this should help you a little bit Dragon – **Bold**, Punisher – _Italics_, SSSG – **_Bold Italics and Underlined_**, Off Wiznet – Normal)

**Why are you punishing me?**

_I don't know, I guess I felt like it :smirk:_

**You smirked at me!!**

_Wow someone's an Einstein _

**Who?**

_A muggle philosopher, but the all and mighty pureblood wouldn't know _

**Damn Straight wait Do you know me? **

_Yes _

**Do I know you?**

_Yes _

**Are you going to tell me?**

_Nope why ruin the fun _

**Ok, I am adding someone Ok**

SSSG had been added

_Hi I'm Punisher _

**Punisher this is my best friend and second hand man**

_**So you've punished Dragon here?**_

_Yup though he probably doesn't remember and we ain't telling him_

**We?**

_**We? **_

_My best friend and I_

**Tell us who that is**

_Nope that would give it away, we're not dumb, besides if you know one you'll know both, but you can guess though_

**Hogwarts?**

_Yes _

**_Ravenclaw you said you were smart_**

_No _

**What year you going into?**

_7th and 6th _

**_Hufflepuff?_**

_God No _

**Are you both in the same house?**

_Yes we are _

Gin and I are laughing our heads off right now

_**Well you can't be in Slytherin because all of them have Pureblood something in their name except me and Dragon of course**_

"Gin its Zabini"

**So you're :shudders: Gryffindor then?**

"SSSG: Zabini is second in Slytherin especially to the Self Proclaimed Sex God himself Malfoy"

"Good Cracking Mia, although he's not self proclaimed, many Slytherin girls and Ravenclaw girls call him that as well" I visibly shuddered "Basically you're not good until you've had Malfoy as a 'notch in your bed post'"

"Oh so many Gryffindor girls have had him to right"

"Yeah I suppose so I know Lavender and Parvati have, though you can never tell Harry"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know"

**Punisher, are you there?**

**_Punisher?_**

_Sorry we were talking_

**About?**

**_About?_**

_SSSG we were trying to figure out who he is but we basically cracked it with some knowledge of our school, some common sense and some logic_

**So who is he then?**

**_Yeah who am I then_**

_Well if you don't know you're a little pathetic, especially you SSSG for not even knowing yourself and you Dragon for not knowing your best friend_

**Just answer If you're so clever**

"They obviously hate being insulted eh Gin"

_Fine SSSG is none other than Blaise Zabini, second hand man in Slytherin to the proclaimed Sex God of Slytherin himself Draco Malfoy :smirks a Malfoy smirk: and yes Malfoy you have a trademark symbol_

**So you found out fast that is very clever.**

**_Are you sure you are not in Ravenclaw?_**

_We would know our own house Blaise; we are both in Gryffindor, girls by the way._

**_Oooook Gryffindor girls Well that narrows it down considerably_**

**Especially since there aren't many Gryffindor girls in 7th and 6th years**

_You'll never guess it, mainly because all the girls are friends with each other because there are so few of us, besides we are two people you would never think of in a million years._

**Well it shouldn't be too hard**

**_Are you sure?_** **_(Dragon)_**

**Yes it has to be two girls smart or at least one smart one**

_All Gryffindors are smart well the guys I am not too sure about but I know the girls are some of them a little flaky but mainly their courage blocks their intelligence from Ravenclaw_

**Right um….**

**_Well I am walled_**

_Well thanks for the compliment I'll make sure to tell the guys what you said and the girls as well :smirks again: oh and what does walled mean?_

**_Stumped stuck, its slang But as we see you talk properly_**

_Well for the most part, usually I use American slang which confuses the hell out of everybody unless they have spent time in America_

**America?**

**_You're American?_**

_No my pureblood and halfblood cousins are, I spend much time there with them _

**Okay so who talks Americanized I don't know a lot of American slang just what our friend has taught us man **

_Well I g2g ttyl _

**_Bye nice talking to you _**

**Bye we will figure you two out soon enough I promise **

_Yeah that's what you think, good night Malfoy, Zabini _

Dragon Punisher has signed off i had actually just put my name was appear ofline so it looked like i was logged off this was so i couls still see who was on.

"That was great Mia"

"I thought they had us figured out for a second when I said 6th and 7th but obviously not and of course a few little white lies help too!!" I said laughing and looked at the clock "Wow its midnight"

"Time flies when you're confusing your enemies" Gin said leaving my room at the door she said goodnight and disappeared down the hallway. I can't believe I just chatted casually with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Well they didn't know who I was so I guess that is good.

"Well brain way to bring me down" I said to myself. Then I went to get changed for bed. As I was changing I saw that my brother had logged on so I signed out of Dragon Punisher, because that was never my name when I talked to him

I signed back on the computer this time as Puremudblood knowing full well they would not speak to me (A/N: this also may be a little difficult to understand please just bear with me Puremudblood – _Italics_, Slick – **Bold**)

**Hey squirt**

_Don't call me that Jay_

**I've always called you that **

_Jay please just don't_

**Fine, **

_How everything there? Dad's fine, Ginny my friend is coming to America with us, Anna's friend is staying over night _

**Mia…**

_Yeah _

**Which friend?**

_Nessa Why?_

**Answer me is Ginny Powerful?**

_Yeah she could skip a year if she wanted in my opinion_

**Get Ginny and have her sleep in your room with you Mia**

_Why Jay_

**I'll be there at first light to explain just get Ginny now**

_Okay_

**Use your wand to guide you don't turn on a light**

_Okay brb_

I left my room using Lumos to guide me and I saw Ginny passed out on her floor, I closed the door behind me and turned on the lights I saw no one in here so I ran to Ginny and whispered a protection spell over the both of us then I levitated her back to my room. Luckily I had wards up around my room so no person could get in unless I allowed them to. I closed the door and locked it three times just for good measure and went back to my computer

**Back**

_Is she alright_

**Passed out on the floor**

_Wake her up then_

**Okay**

I walked over to her, where I had put her on the couch "Ginny wake up, wake up, wake up" I shook her but she was still out

**Jay I can't wake her can't you just Apparate here and help me**

_No Mia_

**I'm a little scared**

_Use your television security and search the rooms for Nessa, where is she. _

I did as told and she was in Jay's room asleep I watched for signs of fooling like the digital clock for a few minutes an just in case I shot a couple of sleeping spells through my television to make sure

**She's asleep in your room where Anna told her to sleep**

_Okay did you use spells just in case_

**Yes 3 sleeping spells, but I still don't understand what is going on and why I can't wake Ginny**

_Make sure she's still alive_

I looked at my screen weird what a weird comment for someone to make but did as told and I got a steady sleeping pulse.

**Normal sleeping pulse**

_Okay I'll be there in the morning for now just go to bed and don't worry the wards around your room will keep both you and Ginny safe you'll both be fine Goodnight sis_

Slick Signed off I had no clue what Jay was talking about but I knew I was safe for whatever reason. So I decided to go to bed and get some sleep.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

I woke up at first light mainly because I forgot to shut the drapes and a bird was singing outside my window. I sat up in my bed and looked at a passed out Ginny on my couch, who hasn't moved a muscle since I had put her there in that position. Quickly remembering last night I shook her awake and received nothing; no response. "Now how do you wake a Weasley?" I asked myself "Oh right" I bent down close to her ear and did the best Molly I could muster "Ginny dear its time to get up breakfast is ready and you don't want your brothers eating all the food now" I did a pretty good Molly I guess because she bolted upright

"Mia!!! Don't do that" she yelled she looked around my room "How . . . how am I in your room?"

"I brought you here"

"Why?"

"Last night I went to get some water and when I had passed your room your door was wide open and you were passed out on the floor so I brought you here just in case"

"Oh I guess I was hit with the sand man then because as soon as I got to my room I became really, really tired"

"Okay well that's weird" I said and we heard a knock at the door "Who is it?"

"It's your brother"

"How do I know its you?"

"C'mon Mia its me"

"Nope you aren't getting in" I said and we smiled we heard him groan

"Hermione Amelia open this door and let your brother in" he yelled and we heard mother come out of her room

"Jay!! Welcome home but why are you shouting?"

"Mia won't let me in her room"

"Is she awake?"

"Yes we're awake mother"

"Mia let your brother in then so he won't wake everybody else in this house"

"Fine mother"

"Anna, Lita and Serena are downstairs in the great room"

"Okay dear" I heard mom go downstairs and I let Jay in

"Mia I am so going to kill you" he said and tackled me to the ground and Ginny was giggling

"Jay get off, stop, stop! I hate being tickled" I said and he stopped tickling me "Jay Ginny, Ginny my older brother Jay" I said while getting up from the floor

"Pleasure"

"I see you're awake"

"What?"

"Mia said you were passed out last night"

"Yeah I was"

"Sleeping spell?" I nodded

"Aren't you a muggle?"

"No I'm pureblood"

"Okay I am confused"

"That's okay Gin, he's my half-brother, same father different mother " I said "Jay tell me the story" I said leading him to the couch.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. I have decided that because I have been getting a lot of hits that I would update. But please I would like to know how I am doing and I would love to here your opinions about how I should get them all together I mean I have a plot line planned out I just need a few more suggestions to make them fall in love together


	3. The Story of Vanessa and Jay's Family

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you.

Sorry about the cliff hanger in Chapter 2 I really didn't mean to leave one, it was a total mistake that worked

_**Chapter 3: Story of Vanessa and Jay's Family**_

Hermione's POV

"Last night I was really scared for you Mia"

"Why's that?"

"Well tell me, why, do you think you have magical wards around your room?"

"Because I am powerful"

"Exactly, now tell me. What was Nessa's excuse for leaving?"

"Family Business" Ginny said

"Okay . . . Ginny got on Wiznet for now ok and put on some music through headphones?"

"Okay" she walked over to the computer, plugged in the headphones and put on some music then logged on and started typing away.

"Now" he said once he turned back to me "Vanessa is what you would call a magic seeker, she seeks very magical people, she tries to kill them and take their magic, I guess that is why she hit Ginny with a spell"

"Yeah well Gin's top of her class, she could skip 6th year if she wanted"

"Okay anyways when you were little like 4 or 5 I caught her trying to kill you"

"What?"

"She put a pillow over your face and sat on you"

"Why doesn't, well why didn't she just avada me then?"

"Magic seekers have to kill the muggle way to gain the magic of another, that and they don't have enough magic to use a spell like that, magic is like a gas tank, we are always full and she is always on a quarter" I nodded in understanding "Anyways I called the aurors on her and she had been in Azkaban for it, I guess they let her out"

"Jay she said she was going to work for the Department of Mysteries"

"Not if I can help it, I am part of that meeting and she will not get it I swear to you"

"Would you know why she was so interested in Ginny's last name?"

"Weasley? I don't know I mean I went to Hogwarts with Charlie Weasley but other than that I am not sure"

"If Lita is two years younger does that mean she graduated in my 2nd year?"

"No she went to Beauxbatons"

"Oh okay then" I said and got up went over to Gin and poked her and told her it was time for breakfast, together the three of us went downstairs to the kitchen where mom, Lita and Serena were.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

"Aunt Mia!!!" Serena squealed

"Hey Rena, how's my best niece?"

"Fabderific" she said meaning (fabulous and terrific)

"Good girl. Rena meet Ginny my best friend"

"Hi, I Serena I'm this many" she held up five fingers

"Hi Serena" Ginny said "You must be Lita"

"Yes I am nice to meet you Ginny"

"You as well"

"Morning all" dad said coming in the kitchen and sitting down "How are my children today?"

"We're good father" Jay said referring to him and Lita

"Fine Father"

"How did you sleep Ginny?"

"Sir to tell you the truth I passed out as soon as I got to my room"

"So you were comfortable then?"

"Yes sir very much, thank-you again"

"It's no problem"

"Dad, Mia told me Nessa was here is that true?"

"Yes Jay she is" mom said

"Anna"

"What she is my best friend?"

"Still . . ."

"I know"

"Don't worry Jay. I'll be leaving today" she said in the door way "I gots a job offer"

"Yeah sure"

"Jay calm down" Lita said calmly

"Anna, you know why she shouldn't be allowed in this house"

"I don't care Jay"

"Excuse me!!!" I interjected before he could say anything "you care more about your best friend than me"

"No dear it's not that"

"What is it then? You don't care that this woman almost killed me 13 years ago, and that she tried to kill Ginny last night!!! Luckily I saved her but still . . . "

"WHAT!!!" dad yelled "I knew about Mia's thing but you tried to kill someone from the order" he yelled his eyes became really dark " YOU WILL NEVER STEP IN THIS TOWN AGAIN VANESSA WHITE, NO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I MAKE YOU"

"Anna come on, come on with me"

"No Nessa I love my husband and my child and my half children and their friends I will never go with someone who tried to kill one of those I love, I saved you last time pleading that you had bail time but this time no" she said "So I am staying here"

"GET OUT!!!" dad screamed and she basically flew out of the door she was half ay down the street before dad said the banishing spell to an island in the middle of nowhere. E then looked around some things on the wall were crooked, Ginny was shaking not used to the yelling and Serena as crying, Lita was soothing her. Dad as fuming.

"Stop!!" I said "Guys she's gone no more sadness c'mon we're going to America" I said cheerfully.

"Mia that bitch tried to kill us"

"Gin it's alright Jay will take care of it. Right Jay?" I said and he nodded

"Okay just never tell my parents Harry or my brothers"

"No problem"

"Okay now lets change the subject" Ginny said "Jay since you are halfblood did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I went to Hogwarts, and Lita went to Beaubatons"

"Did you know my brothers?"

"Gin you have six brothers"

"I meant Bill Charlie Percy and maybe even Fred and George"

"I was in Ravenclaw the same year as Charlie, I met Bill, and Percy and heard from Mia about Fred, George and Ron"

"Cool Ravenclaw though?"

"Yeah because he loves learning and teaching" Lita said "Same here"

"Cool"

"I guess"

"Then shouldn't you be in Ravenclaw Mia?"

"No Gin, learning isn't everything"

"Wow that was something I would have never heard you say as the most studious person in Hogwarts"

"Well it's true"

"Wait did you just say Mia was the most studious person in Hogwarts?!!"

"Yeah, is that a shocker?"

"Yes, I mean I knew she was smart and had top grades but I didn't know she studied for them" he said laughing a little. He never had to study; both his parents were really smart. Mione only got the smarts from her father her mother wasn't that smart even though she was a dentist.

"Shut up Jay"

"Whatever Bookworm"

"Thanks Gin"

"Sorry Mione"

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. I have decided that because I have been getting a lot of hits that I would update. But please I would like to know how I am doing and I would love to here your opinions about how I should get them all together I mean I have a plot line planned out I just need a few more suggestions to make them fall in love together

Thank you by the way to all my reviewers and to Armitage Blade for telling me that my anon. of disabled I seriously had no idea that it was off.


	4. America!

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you.

Btw I won't be updating for a few more days because I am totally boggled down with school work right now. Though I should be putting up a few of my already typed one-shots in a few days when I can get on the computer again.

Don't worry I will be back. Just make sure you review

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

_**Chapter 4: America!!!**_

Hermione's POV

The rest of the week went by quickly and uninterrupted Vanessa was sent to Azkaban for another 4 years and we got to know more about Jay, Lita, Serena, and Ginny. Ginny learned more about me. By the time Sunday rolled around we were ready to leave. At 7am I trudged into Ginny's room to wake her, we had to leave in an hour so everybody had to wake up now. "Gin breakfast is ready" I said at her and she shot up.

"Mia don't do that!!"

"You know it is the only way to wake a Weasley"

"True but don't do it let me wake up on my own accord okay"

"Nope" I left to go get ready. I walked into my closet and sorted through the clothes that are left. I threw on some Capri's and then a tank top that had lace at the bottom, it hugged me perfectly. Truthfully it was Lita's before but she handed it down to me as she never wore it being a mother and all. I sat at my vanity and did my hair; I put it into two small pigtails and left the rest down. I smiled to myself and put on some clear mascara some black eyeliner and some cotton candy flavoured sparkled lip-gloss.

Once I was ready I left my room and put my bags with everyone else's . . . Dad was going to send them by magic. I then went to see how Gin was doing; I opened her door to see her fumbling with her hair. "Mia help me!"

"Sure, what are you trying to do?"

"French-Braided pigtails"

"Oh okay" I said let it all out then I combed out the few knots that she had created while trying and did it properly.

"Mia there you are" Lita said from the doorway "Can you two watch Rena for a little bit the rest of us, are still getting ready"

"Sure . . . Rena!!" I called and she came running in.

"Hi Auntie Mia, Auntie Gin" she said cheerfully "We's go sees Chester"

"Who's Chester?" Gin asked

"I don't know" I said I really had no clue what she meant "Rena sweetie who's Chester"

"My horsey"

"Oh Chestnut I got it"

"That's what I said" she said and watched me finish Ginny's hair. Once I was done her hair there was still a half an hour to go and I was able to look at what she was wearing.

"How do I look?" she asked "Good enough to impress your cousins" she was wearing hip hugger faded jeans a yellow halter top with roses on the bottom and a cropped sweater and sling back heels.

"Yeah she'll love you"

"Good" was all she said

"Mia you do Rini hair" Serena demanded. Both Jay and Lita as we have found out gave her whatever she wanted when she wanted.

"What do we say Rena?"

"Puhweez" she said and I rolled my eyes I knew she could talk properly but she just didn't wanted to if her parents weren't there

"That's better, hop up" I said and did her long tanned hair well it was long for a 5 year old anyways. I put it into two low pigtail braids and she hopped down. "All done"

"Merci" she said thank-you in French, her mother is French so she is learning both languages

"Good Girl Derienne" I said your welcome in French.

"Girls time to go!" Dad yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my bag that I was bringing with me and Rini while Gin grabbed her bags and we dashed downstairs. Dad banished the luggage to Uncle Morty's house and we got into the car. Dad locked the house the muggle way and the magical way and we drove to the airport.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\\/

When we had all gotten out of the car we looked around and made sure that no muggle was looking our way, and then dad banished the van back to our garage. We walked to the gate then through security quickly and made it just as they were boarding 2nd class. We were in seats of three so Gin and I took Serena, mom Lita and Jay took the next three in front of us and dad got to sit with some strangers on the other side. At about an hour in Rena lost all excitement and fell asleep so I took out my iPod and gave Ginny and ear to listen.

"Mia, are you sure?"

"Yes Gin I promise we'll have fun and you'll meet new people, we're even going to a concert and my cousin has his friends so maybe you'll get boyfriend eh gin"

"Sure what eves Mi"

"Mi . . . I like that"

"Good because that is what I am going to call you"

"Now let's hope Dustin's friends are hot"

"Dustin is 17 right so your age?"

"Yup Dylan is 20, and Rachel is 15"

"Okay and your aunt and uncle"

"It's Uncle Morty; just call him Mr. Granger or sir until he tells you other wise"

"Okay"

"Ant its aunt Marcia but we call her Shaw I don't know why we just do, so same with uncle Morty call her Mrs. Granger or Mam until she tells you otherwise"

"Okay got it"

"Oh and remember we don't talk about Dustin and Dylan's mother ok"

"Okay"

"Good" I said and the pilot came on the intercom . . . . . Attention passengers we will be landing in a few minutes please shut off all electronics and buckle up thank-you . . . . . I shut of my iPod and put it back in my bag then we woke up Serena and the pilot came back on the intercom . . . . . attention passengers we are now starting our descent the time is now 11:43 am (A/N: I don't know the exact time zones so I made it up) please switch all clocks you may have thank-you . . . . . once we landed we went out to the waiting area and saw uncle Morty's house keeper. "William, it's good to see you again"

"As to you Tena, you remember my family"

"Of course except you" she said and pointed to Ginny

"Tena this is my best friends Virginia"

"Okay then, Sorry Master Mortimer could not be here to greet you, he had to take Dylan to the hospital for well I don't know exactly know" she pondered "Anyways we already received your luggage and put them in your respected rooms so lets go to the car shall we. We walked out to the "car" which was actually a stretch limo we clamoured inside and started our hour drive to the Manor.

"Gin calm down … and stop fidgeting"

"Sorry I never met Americans before not to mention rich Americans so I don't know how to act"

"Just stay calm and try **not** to squeal"

"Okay" as we drove up to the Manor we saw many horses and other animals. We saw three people out on horses around a track, our driver honked and they stopped apparently they were having a race and the one on the white horse won.

We opened the door and Serena ran to Marcia who was on the front steps. Lita and Jay went after Rena followed by mom and dad then of course I let Ginny go in front of me and I came out last. We all said hellos and greetings and Shaw met Ginny. We ventured into the great room where we sat to talk.

"Dylan, Dustin Rachel, come greet your cousins"

"Mom, Dad and Dylan aren't here remember" my cousin Rachel said over a ledge on the second floor

"Right forgot" she said and Rachel walked down the many steps, she walked straight to Ginny

"Hi I'm Rachel Mia's cousin" she said in a really girly voice

"Ginny, Mia's Best friend"

"Pleasure" she said "mom I am taking Hermione and Ginny here to my room"

"They still have to greet Dustin, Rach (Pronounced Ray-ch)"

"They'll see him and his hot friends later"

"Okay go" she said and we followed Rach to the third floor and to the fifth door "Mia thank the gods you're here" she said and flopped on her sapphire queen sized bed "Tin and his friends basically trampled Dyl (pronounced Dill) earlier"

"How?"

"They were racing and the stupid idiot got in the way"

"Ouch" Gin and I said together

"So how's England, it's been like forever since I have been there?"

"Good I guess, my almost murderer came back and tried to kill Gin here but we stopped her, I'm going to start 7th year in September um not much really"

"Kewl what about you two hot friends that I have seen so many pictures about but have not had the experience to meet them"

"They now have girlfriends and basically pushed me to a curb, I mean they spend 24/7 together and I hate one of them"

"That sucks chicky" she said sympathetically "Sure does" I said and there was a knock at the door "Who is it?"

"Dustin, Rach let me in"

"No this is a dust free zone" we giggled at the stupid pun

"Rach let me see my cousin"

"Fine" she opened the door and in he came

"Dustin, Gin, Gin, Tin" I said introducing them

"I like what you did to your hair its better this way"

"Thanks Dustin"

"Well my friends and I are racing so if you'd like to join us you are welcome" he said "Jay Lita and Rena are already down there apparently Rena couldn't wait to see Chestnut" he said.

"Gin can you ride?"

"A little, mom and dad made me take lessons while the boys were at school"

"Okay then let's go"

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. I have decided that because I have been getting a lot of hits that I would update. But please I would like to know how I am doing and I would love to here your opinions about how I should get them all together I mean I have a plot line planned out I just need a few more suggestions to make them fall in love together

Sorry about the short chapter I will have the next couple longer I promise.


	5. Racing Dylan and Friends!

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

Btw I won't be updating for a few more days because I am totally boggled down with school work right now. Though I should be putting up a few of my already typed one-shots in a few days when I can get on the computer again.

Don't worry I will be back. Just make sure you review

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

_**Chapter 5: Racing Dylan and Friends!!! **_

"Mi can you change my shoes please?"

"You can do it Gin, the age limit here is 15"

"Oh" she said and transfigured her shoes into some vans

"Miss Ginny you can ride that one there" Dustin said pointing to a beige horse named Tanner "Don't worry she's calm but fast" he got on his black horse named Storm and I greeted my old horse Sombra. She was silky black in colour with blue grey eyes, the only horse with blue grey eyes actually she also had a little grey spot in between her eyes. We rode out to the track where Dustin's two friends were sitting waiting.

"Guys meet my cousin Mia and her friend Virginia, Girls meet my best friends from when I was little and lived in Europe like you Drake and Blaise"

They greeted us politely obviously they didn't recognise us but we knew who they were, we looked at each other and smirked slightly only enough for us to see though the boys being boys didn't catch it. "So cuz, enough with the intros let's race"

"Well someone's impatient to get their butt whooped"

"Oh don't worry Drake no need to be impatient," I said throwing back his insult Gin and I smirked together once again and as well Blaise said "oh snap"

"Mia!!" we heard Rina calling from behind us

"Hold on a sec" I said and slid off my horse and walked over to the little blonde girl. "Rina where's mommy and daddy?"

"I no, no"

"Dustin, Rina ran from Jay and Lita"

"Dustin!!!" Rina squealed and jumped out of my arms and scrambled over to Dustin

"Guys this is my second cousin Serena and Mia's niece, Rina these are my best friends Drake and Blaise" he introduced them

"Hi!!" she said cheerfully and they slid off their horses. Dustin whistled and a horse came over it was light brown an almost almond colour and to be quite frank her name was Almond she was a carrying horse so she had little pouches that hung over her back. "Almond, take Rina back to Jay and Lita they will most likely be looking for her" he said to the horse and then he put Rina in one of the larger pouches. Then of course as ordered; Almond took her away towards the stables.

"Aw she's such a sweetie," Blaise said

"You think so?" Dustin asked

"Yup just like her 2nd cousin Dustin, always running from the rules" Drake said.

"So let's get this thing done" I said and we all "hopped" on our horses. Dustin used a spell on the muggle scoreboard and set the timer 3. . . . .2 . . . . . 1 the timer sounded and we were off. "Sombra (solm-bruh) run like the wind" I said and she ran really fast but "Drake" was catching up fast he even passed us at one point but in the last 30 meters. Sombra had put on this extra speed that allows her to run as fast as an angry cheetah, and we "flew" past Malfoy and won. I slid off to gloat as always but he surprised me with …

"Nice race, finally some competition" he said and the others came up afterward. He obviously didn't recognize me at that point I mean I even showed him my version of his smirk and nothing either this boy was very clueless or he is a very good actor.

"Holy St Mi that was Fin awesome" Gin said surprised at my fast horse obviously

"Dude… she beat you" Blaise said disappointed in Malfoy.

Malfoy was about to say something when Dustin, cut him off "Mia beats everybody, Sombra has this hidden speed and only Mia knows the words to "unlock" it as you could say" he explained and Ginny and Blaise looked at me, Ginny in awe and Blaise looked intrigued

"Let's go back for lunch okay?" I said trying to break the awkward silence that had come upon our group.

"Didn't you eat already?" Dustin asked like I was an idiot so I returned with a sassy voice

"Excuse me . . . eat plane food? Are you serious?" I said sassily (A/N: I am not sure if that is a word or not) but I broke the attitude because I started to giggle

"Alright, alright let's go inside, besides Dad and Dylan should be back now any way" Dustin said playing along he was able to keep a straight face though.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Well Drake accidentally trampled Dylan while we were racing because Dylan got in the way and I mean it is hard to stop a racing horse once it has started" Dustin explained

"He broke his neck, his nose, 3 ribs and 4 vertebrae" Blaise said commonly

"What are vertebrae?" Ginny asked clueless

"Joints in your back that control movement and things like that" Drake said "They, if broken, can leave you paralyzed"

"Ouch" Ginny said

"Yeah" the rest of us said together and we walked back through the back door leaving the horses out in the pasture, and by the looks of it they were back.

"Sorry again Dyl (pronounced Dill)" Drake said through the door of the sitting room where they have just came in by.

"Drake I could kill you right now!! Oh Mia welcome back" Uncle Morty said from the couch. "You and . . ."

"Ginny sir"

"Ginny" he finished "will be in room 1"

"Thank-you sir" Ginny said politely

"Please its Morty"

"Okay" Gin said and Morty turned on Draco.

"Drake, you are **_so_** lucky that we have magic or I would be paralysing you . . . Dylan could have died or have been paralysed for the rest of his life"

"Sorry Mort I **_said_** it was an **_accident_**" Drake said sternly.

"Mort, I was there it was an accident" Blaise said

"Dad, calm down" Dustin said and Mort took a few breaths

"Okay, okay I'm calm, now as for your punishment. . . ." he said and started to think while he looked at me and Gin "yes I know, your punishment will be to bring up ALL of Ginny and Mia's bags to Guest Room 1" he said smirking "The muggle way" he added and the three boys groaned, Morty then used a spell to bring back all of our luggage so it was sitting on the floor in front of us there was like 5 bags for the two of us.

"Dad room 1 is on the fourth floor" Dustin whined

"Then get moving" he said not budging from his punishment he was actually quite proud of himself.

"Thank-you Uncle Morty" I smiled, sucking up to him"

"No problem anything for my favourite niece" he said

"I am your only niece save for Lita"

"That too" he said and Gin and I started up the stairs with the three boys trailing us.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

Both Dustin and Blaise had two bags and Draco only had one but it was a heavy one. We walked up the 4 floors and basically he was panting by the time he got to the top. "What did you girls bring with you? 6 concrete blocks?" Blaise said

"No they are textbooks; I brought my school work with me because I didn't finish all my summer homework yet"

"I got those. Are you doing two years worth of work or something?"

"Yes I am" we walked into the room and he immediately put them on the bed but they slipped off and landed on the floor with a very hard THUMP! We all winced with the thump and he stretched his arm and rubbed his shoulder "I have an idea" he said "Let's all go clubbing tonight"

"Okay I would love to go" Blaise said

"Sure" Dustin said

"It's been a while since I have been to an American club but okay" I said

"Well I have never ever been to an American club, well any clubs at all, because of my stupid brother and his stupid over protectiveness" she said, I giggled knowing full well who she meant …cough Ron cough … Blaise looked at us weird but I overlooked it I must have taken it as he trying to figure who we were talking about. I had this suspicion that Blaise knew who we were but I didn't really want to go with it.

"C'mon Rach and I will show you how to do it and what to wear don't worry it's all good" I said to her

"Oooh I want to see this" Drake said and Blaise nodded, Gin and I giggled

"I don't think so" Dustin said quickly and pulled the boys out of the room with him, after saying "We'll bring back lunch" and they left down the stairs

"Here Gin, go through these and tell me what you like" I said pointing to a specific part of the closet, Rachel always had stocked my closet with new clothes.

"Mi, no offence or anything but these are all . . . what do you call it . . . . slutty"

"They are not slutty Gin. . . . They—the clothes—are formal Clubbing clothes" I said "it sounds more proper if you say it that way"

"Sure, what ever" she said shaking her head in disappointment. She chose one of the baggy jean outfits. I just shook my head knowing full-well that she would be very hot like that in a club. The boys came back with lunch before I could say anything to her they brought us some peanut butter sandwiches which we ate while we were going to the play/media room to watch some TV. We only went there because the TV in there was much, much bigger, we sat on the many couches that ran around the room and near the TV and watched some TV together unfortunately it isn't really fun just sitting there watching TV so we got bored really fast. So we decided on swimming. We walked out together and went our separate ways to our respected rooms to get changed Gin and I to grab our bathing suits and the boys to change into their swimming trunks.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

Gin and I went down the "media" room and waited for the boys to get there because that was where we were going to meet, but we saw a girl there. "uh hi" I said cautiously to this strange girl

"Hi are you Mia?"

"Depends"

"Good, I'm Violet, Dustin's girlfriend, I was just talking to him on the phone just a few minutes ago and he said you were all going swimming so he invited me over"

"I see"

"Vi!!" Dustin said walking through the door.

"Hey Dusty babe" she said huskily and they "kissed" hello actually they frenched hello but anyways Gin and I still turned our heads away. Unfortunately for the boys they walked in at exactly the wrong time.

"Dust can we swim now . . . oh god!" Drake said walking in then covering his eyes

"Oh God!!" Blaise yelled covering his eyes as well and they broke apart.

"Hey sorry guys, cuz, Gin" he said laughing slightly and wiping his mouth

"Are those all British accents?" she asked.

We all nodded save for Blaise who said "Italian", because he was Italian.

"Okay sorry guys" she said "Let's swim"

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. I have decided that because I have been getting a lot of hits that I would update. But please I would like to know how I am doing and I would love to here your opinions about how I should get them all together I mean I have a plot line planned out I just need a few more suggestions to make them fall in love together


	6. Swimming and Dinner

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

……I am so SORRY that I haven't updated in like forever but you know how the deal is I was caught up with school work and stuff, especially having two ISU's due on the same day truthfully it sucked along with the extra hours at work because of the Christmas season…… Happy Christmas to all as well as Happy Holidays to others, Make sure you all have a safe and good New Years as well :cough: don't get plastered :cough: …… I tried to make it longer as to make up for the time difference please bear with me and review tell me how you like it……

Anyways here is Chapter 6….

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//

_**Chapter 6: Swimming and Dinner**_

The six of us walked down to the pool on the 1st floor. Dustin and Violet were basically glued to each other so Gin and I decided to push the both of them in and apparently Draco and Blaise thought so too because they pushed Dustin in at the same time that we had pushed Violet in. She screamed very Pansy-like "Guys! Girls! That was not funny!!!" Gin and I giggled, while Draco and Blaise just smiled "I could have ruined my nails and hair"

"Then why, did you, come swimming?" Ginny asked like she was talking to a two-year old, it was one of her pet peeves.

"Gin, be nice" I said "Though she is right, if you didn't want to your hair and nails then why did you come?"

"Cuz, you shouldn't be rude to my girlfriend"

"Dustin…" Blaise started but was pushed in by Draco. We laughed and while Ginny was laughing at Blaise, I knocked her in and laughed so hard that I had to clutch my stomach to keep me up. Then it was just Draco and I.

"Oh don't you dare Drake, don't you dare" he smirked and took a step closer.

"Draco, I wouldn't…" Blaise started

"Yeah Drake, Mia is umm… different" Ginny said he just scoffed and took a step closer but I had caught him off guard and threw him in unfortunately, for me anyway, he had grabbed on to my wrist and pulled me down with him. Since we weren't in the shallow end because we weren't stupid enough to throw people in the shallow end that we were in the deep end and since I didn't really get enough air when I was pulled in I went down and down but I had just enough to pull a quick prank on my dear cousin and enemy. I smirked underwater and swam up to them making sure none of them could see me though I was caught and Ginny caught me so I quickly put my finger to my mouth to say shhh ... she caught it and played along "Guys, she didn't surface" Ginny said a little worried, even though she wasn't in the slightest.

"I didn't mean to honest, I was trying to keep myself up, I seriously didn't mean to, I hope she isn't hurt, or, or, stuck or something" Draco had started to babble after that.

"Draco its fine, she takes lessons she is a really good swimmer" Dustin said, I smirked and with one sweep I grabbed both legs and pulled him under, then I swam over to Draco and pulled him under and resurfaced for air.

"Mia there, you are Malfoy thought he had drowned you or something" Gin said, Draco and Dustin were still under water but Blaise heard her say Malfoy, he cocked his head to the side but didn't say anything he just swam over to one of the floating chairs and got on.

"God Mia thanks for the warning" Dustin said I smirked a Malfoy-kind-of smirk.

"Hey that is mine"

"What are you talking about Drake?" I asked innocently even though I knew exactly what he was talking about and that was his trademark smirk.

"Nothing" he said and we began to splash each other, we did that for a little bit until Uncle Morty had come and interrupted us.

"Kids, there will be a formal welcoming party in 3 hours, I expect you all to be in formal wear"

"Yes Uncle Morty" I said innocently with a cute smile

"Yes Mort" Draco, Blaise, Violet and Ginny said together

"Yes Father" Dustin said

"Dustin, you shall escort Miss Echindal (Violet)" Dustin nodded smiling at his girlfriend, Uncle Morty was so oblivious to the fact that they were dating "Draco, if you will, please escort Mia" Draco nodded "and Blaise, please escort Miss Uhh… Virginia here" Blaise nodded

"Of course" they all said together like good little gentlemen they were

"Good" he said and he swept out of the room only to sweep back in "Mia, Gin, Vi, if you like Rach has some dresses you can wear"

"Thank-you sir" we three said together

"Please it's Morty" he corrected "And you're welcome"

"Thank you Morty" we corrected ourselves at the same time

"I guess you hop to it then, not literally of course" he said and left again.

"Well I guess that is our cue to leave" I said "its been a pleasure boys" we left slowly hearing only one thing "Why does it take girls 3 hours to get ready for a party?" and that was from Draco himself.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//

Getting Ready

We walked up to Rachel's room well Rachel's floor. We knocked on her door and received no answer, we walked in to see her immersed in piles of clothes searching for the right dress for her. "Rach?"

"Oh Mia, Gin, Vi, did dad send you here?" we nodded "Okay then" she said and walked to the other side of her room to her other closet. "This is my formal wear closet" she said simply and opened the double doors to the inside. Basically the one "closet" was a rainbow of colours; it was full of dresses of every kind that were of course arranged in the colours of a rainbow. She looked us both over and decided our colours for us "Okay Mia you need a green one" she said and pointed to one section of her closet "Vi you need a Lavender one" she said and pointed to another section of her closet "And you Miss Ginny need a blue one" she said pointing to the blue section beside me.

After about twenty minutes I had seen one that I really liked it wasn't green though so I quickly used a spell to change the colour of it. It was simple but effective. The dress itself was _now_ bright emerald green that had tight spaghetti straps that went to the waist then flowed downwards. I walked over to the shoes that were displayed underneath each dress the ones that matched perfectly and picked out a perfect pair for my dress. Once done that I looked at Ginny's decision of a dress, it was beautiful, and it was a sapphire, strapless, satin-beaded dress. She also grabbed some silver-strapped sandals. We carried our dresses to her vanity room where hair things and make-up were everywhere as well as all the walls in the room were covered with mirrors hence the word Vanity. "Lavender and Parvati would totally love this room" Ginny said

"Here" Rachel said showing her hand out to all the stuff strewn about "use whatever you need" she added and then sat down on one of her vanity tables to do her hair and make-up Violet as well copied Rachel and took a seat next to her. "Mia…" Rachel whined "Can you do it? You do it so much better"

"Fine" I said and walked over to her, I quickly said a spell and put it up in an elegant up-do, also I put a few red pearls in it to match her dress. Afterwards I started on Ginny's hair because I had already told her I would do it, I put it half up and then curled the rest of it so it looked almost royal.

"Mia we look …we look… great, thank-you" Ginny said

"Thanks Cuz"

"No problem" I put on some brown eye shadow and eyeliner, I had decided to leave my hair exactly the way it was so I was almost done. All I needed to do was change and put on my shoes. Gin, Vi, and I all helped Rachel get in her dress, because it was very intricate and had a large amount of clips that held the thing together, plus, stupid her, chose a dress that had a corset so we had to help her get in that. Afterwards, we got into our own dresses, with Rachel not being thankful for our help and standing impatiently by the door rudely tapping her foot.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//

Announcements

"Girls are you ready?" Aunt Shaw said outside the door "There are a lot of people downstairs"

"We're Coming Mom" Rach said and opened the door "How do we look?" she said only meaning herself (she was very vain that way).

"Very good Rach" she said then turned to us "You girls will fit in nicely" we walked to the top of the main stairs but stayed out of sight then Shaw turned back to Rachel "You first Miss Rachel"

"… Miss Rachel Granger escorted by Mr. Ryan Ingersol…" the announcer guy said (he doesn't really have a name) and Rachel and her boyfriend Ryan descended the stairs together arm linked to arm. (A/N: Think in the movies when there is a huge ball and the people are announced for their entrance like Cinderella or What a Girl Wants) "…Miss Violet Echindal escorted by Mr Dustin Granger…" he said and Violet and Dustin descended the stairs together. "…Miss Aryaa (pronounced Are-Rye-Uh) Matthews escorted by Mr. Dylan Granger…" he said and Dylan and his girlfriend descended the stairs. "… Madam Marcia Granger accompanied by Master Mortimer Granger…" he said and they together descended the stairs with much applause, for respect mind you, at the end they stopped together.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this is a special treat tonight for I have my brother and his family here with us. So now please welcome my brother's family as you welcome me" he said and joined the crowd so the announcer guy could continue.

"…Madam Annabelle Granger accompanied by Master William Granger…" he said and there was a respectful applause just like Morty had asked. "Mrs. Amelita Granger accompanied by Mr. Jayson Granger…" he said and of course they descended the stairs with another respectful applause. "…Miss Virginia escorted by Mr. Blaise Zabini…"they descended the stairs with a respectful applause, they looked so good together, almost, as if they belonged, together but, as well I had noticed they didn't put in Weasley as her last name, weird, though I guess its because Morty never really knew that she was a Weasley.

"Now Ladies and gentlemen for my most favourite and most honoured guest my god-daughter" Morty stepped in once again but the announcer dude continued afterwards.

"…Miss Amelia Granger escorted by Mr. Draco Malfoy…" he said and we descended the stairs slowly as we were told, it felt weird to be walking with Malfoy but being with him today made him like a different person, yes it felt weird but it also felt right, like I belonged to go and walk with Malfoy. It was almost as if, the top of the stairs where we joined was where out paths of life meet, and the decent is us, going through life… I don't know maybe I am just hungry anyways. Since Malfoy and I were the last "couple" to be announced the announcer dude took off.

We danced together, every song since Uncle Morty had started up the music, we had said few words to each other for I felt that we were both content on staying quiet through this whole ordeal. "Draco, look" I said pointing to the French doors that led to the patio, in which our best friends just walked out of together. "Blaise and Gin went outside"

"Probably to talk or something" he said simply

"Should I be worried for my friend?" I asked him

"No of course not, Blaise is cool, he won't do anything bad"

"Okay" I said and we went back to out silent dancing.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//

Ginny's POV

When they had called my name I noticed they didn't say my last name but I just shrugged it off, Blaise and I slowly descended the stairs and then of course watch Hermione and Draco descend the stairs, to me and many other people in there—because I had heard whispers—said that they belong together and they looked so cute together. Anyways Blaise and I had talked about everything while we danced, but because the room was so hot we decided to take a walk outside, and like a gentlemen he opened the door for me and lead me outside.

"Did I tell you, how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No you didn't but thank-you Blaise"

"No problem Ginny" he said, I looked at him strangely he doesn't call me Ginny, only Hermione does.

"What?"

"Well what did you want me to call you? Weasley? Weaselette? Like normal?"

"Gin is fine, but how did you figure it out, I mean I look nothing like I do in Hogwarts, Mia took care of that"

"Well, for one, the way you talk, two, the fact that you have red hair, three, the way you knew Draco's last name without anyone ever mentioning it, four, the fact that we are at Granger Mansion and Hermione _Granger_ is in there with Draco, and there was no way she was leaving the country without taking one of her best friends with her"

"Wow Blaise you really are smart, but wouldn't you, not want to be seen with a blood traitor like me?"

"I don't care about that Ginny"

"Really you don't?"

"Really, and neither does Draco, it is all an act at school because of the influential parentals at Hogwarts"

"Okay then" I said, I really had nothing else to say.

"I swear to you Ginny, even when we get back to Hogwarts, I won't do anything to hurt or upset you" he said sincerely I just smiled

"Blaise, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"It's sort of blunt but why are you being so nice to me?"

"Like I said I don't care about blood so I have grown to like you every time Draco "picks" well bullies you guys I grow more and more into liking you if that makes sense or not. And I swear if your brothers weren't protecting you like Crabbe and Goyle protect their food then I would, to put it bluntly, be all over you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I like you Gi…" he didn't get to finish because at that I "launched" at him with a full blown kiss, when I pulled apart from him I giggled because he couldn't say anything.

"Cat got your tongue Blaise?"

"Uh… um… uh" he still couldn't say anything; I just giggled and pulled him back inside.

"Let's dance" I said it was a slow song so many couples were dancing close including our two best friends Draco and Hermione. "Blaise look" I said pointing to them. "They are finally close to each other"

"Yeah, let's play matchmaker, shall we?"

"Of course except I don't think we need to, I mean she already does like him, and he likes her so if we just do more things together it will just fall into place, and when I say together I mean without the snotty bitch Violet and Hermione's stupid cousin Rachel"

"Ok then, umm is there something wrong with those two girls?"

"Blaise c'mon look how they are hanging off their boyfriends I mean c'mon have some freaking class, this is not a club"

"Jealous, much?"

"Blaise, I am not jealous I am in a calm spiteful rage"

"That, m'dear, does not make any sense at all"

"I know but I hate them with every fibre of my being"

"And that is because of…"

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Look at Violet and Rachel; they are exactly Lavender and Parvati"

"I didn't see that but they are sort of like them in a way, I mean I am not a Gryffindor so I don't know how they act around their boyfriends and stuff but from what I have seen in class and the Great Hall and things I can agree with you" he said and I just smiled.

When the song ended the announcer person came back and announced that dinner was ready and asked for everyone to venture in to the dining hall for supper. At the head of the table were, of course, Mortimer and Marcia. Beside Morty on the right side going down the table was William and Annabelle, beside Marcia on the left going down the table was Jay and Amelia. Draco and Hermione were beside Annabelle, and Blaise and I sat beside Amelia, then beside us were Rachel and Ryan and beside Hermione were Violet and Dustin and then Dylan and his girlfriend Aryaa and then of course all of the other guests that were invited all the way down and around the table. In my opinion there was at least 80 guests (50 adults and 30 teenagers/young adults), there was no children so Serena had to stay upstairs in her room, apparently a maid was watching her for the night.

All through dinner we talked about various things, school, animals mainly horses, family, friends, weather, future ambitions and of course you can't forget sports like Quidditch. "Hey Mi" I said to her after I had finished a bite "I think I will do that thing when we get back to school"

"Really, that would be awesome, you do know you would be my second for sure, because there is no way in hell that I would pick the other two, and you know for sure you would be made a High Prefect"

"Well I did get just as many OWL's as you did"

"That's great Ginny" Blaise said

"Thank-you Blaise" I said and looked at Hermione, she was eyeing me happily, almost like she knew what was going on. When dinner was adjourned the people, adults mainly, went into the sitting room, the teenagers went into the "play room" and spent much time together, it was almost midnight when we were all told to leave and go to bed and by that time I had made many friends and got many emails.

Now since Rachel and Violet were the same age and unfortunately were best friends, Violet had gotten permission to "sleep" over. Once we heard that news the two of them squealed and then the rest of us trudged up into our respected room after saying goodnight to each other as well as the parents. After Hermione and I shut the door from saying goodnight we both got into our night clothes.

/\//\//\//\//\//\///\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. I have decided that because I have been getting a lot of hits that I would update. But please I would like to know how I am doing and I would love to here your opinions about how I should get them all together I mean I have a plot line planned out I just need a few more suggestions to make them fall in love together


	7. Nighttime Party and Wolves

_**America**_

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

I'm SO sorry that it isn't really long for the amount of time it took to write it and update it... i am just really stuck on a writer's block i cant think of anything else plus school is really messing me up... i should be much better soon but for now this is all i have...

On To Chapter 7...

/\//\//\//\//\//\///\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

_**Chapter 7: Nighttimes Party and Wolves**_

When we were talking through dinner I noticed something different between Ginny and Blaise almost as if they had gotten together or something. I was going to ask her about it but just as I was about to say something someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Ginny said before I could protest, it was Violet and Rachel. "Hi girls"

"Hi" they said together "it's too early for bed so let's party" Rachel said and she showed us a bag. Unluckily for Ginny she dumped the contents all over her bed, it was a mess. It basically was some chick flicks, and candy, as well as a few make-up things. "Yay!" Ginny said excitedly, I involuntarily groaned, I mean come on it is only the first day and we have had so much excitement already, why can't it wait until tomorrow or something later, I mean we have all summer? Why must everything be on the first day?

I slumped into my conjured up chair and he girls took the couch. Gin opened the entertainment centre and Rach took the remotes one was for the TV, one was for the speakers, one was for the DVD player, one for the VCR, one for the lights, one for the blinds, and the last one was for the stereo. "Rach why don't you just get a universal remote?"

"Because they suck" she said like it was obvious or something.

"Won't it be to loud though for the rest of the house?" Ginny asked

"No, all the rooms are soundproof, and they all have intercoms" Rach said Violet moved over to the stereo and popped a bunch of CD's into the changer.

"Vi put on a dancing song, we have to teach this girl how to dance"

"Why's that Mi?"

"Tomorrow we are going to a muggle club. And girl you have to impress Blaise don't you?" Rach said smiling

"I do not" Gin protested but 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed peas came on the stereo and drowned her out.

"Vi! This is our song!" Rach said. I cleared an area in the middle of the room for a dance floor, it was almost like in a club. They were synchronized. Gin watched intently, when they finished it was our turn to dance, I transfigured our pyjamas into some clubbing clothes so she could get used to it and we started to dance to the same song, we basically copied them. Rach and vi gave us tips on how to improve and they fixed our mistakes. 'My Goodies' by Ciara came on the stereo and Rach and I did our thing, it was our song, we danced through all six cd's. Once we were tired we settled down into a movie. They let Gin pick and guess what she hasn't seen any of them, nor has she heard of them. She picked one a horror, Vi popped it in.

'Woo…Cliché!!' I thought girls watching a horror movie for a sleep over just what we all need, now to be even more of a cliché is for there to be a storm outside….Wait for it….. Nope nothing "Hmm no storm" I said to myself, they didn't hear me they were to immersed into the movie "ok a knock at the door?" I said hopefully I waited "Man that's not fun" I said then I immersed myself into the movie. I heard three things "No don't go in there!!!" from Violet "You idiot the killer's in there" from Rachel and "You idiot, don't go in there" from Ginny. The girl was about to walk into the room when our power went out unexpectedly we screamed, them because of the movie and I screamed because of the surprise. Our room went really dark, pitch black because the drapes were closed. "Guys stay quiet" I said "Get up slowly and go towards the windows" I demanded

"Why?" they asked together quietly

"Just do it" I told them, I had heard footsteps and I know that our door is not locked. I didn't know how many people were in this house nor do I recognize their footsteps all I know was that we could be in danger and not even know it, and with all the things that happened back home I wasn't going to risk anything. My wand was ready, I started intently at the slowly turning knob, all three girls behind me Ginny with her wand ready, Vi didn't have hers and Rach left hers in her room. "Projecto" Ginny said quietly putting a shield over us, then four people walked in. "Lumos Maxima" I said and illuminated our intruders "Oh its just you guys" I said "you had us scared to death" It was Blaise Draco Dustin and Ryan.

"Mia no time to explain, you and Rach must get down to the stables immediately"

"Why?" Rachel asked

"The horses…. Something happened….. let's go" he said and was already running down the stairs with Draco and Blaise trialing after him.

"I'll protect the girls you two go" Ryan said and we dashed down the stairs.

The Stables

When we got down there, all the Horses were going crazy. Mom Dad Jay Lita Morty Shaw Dylan and a whole bunch of other people butlers and maids were in there trying to calm down all the horses. "Mia there you are" Mom yelled over the excitement "Take over for me Sombra only listens to you" she yelled it was true Sombra only listens to me and Uncle Morty but it was obvious that he was with a different horse.

"Sombra…Sombra… tonne etro neigh tena" I said, it was a language I made up the he seemed to understand, he clamed a little and I was able to see what was affecting him. Sleeping in the hay next to him was one single animal a wolf pup sleeping in the hay, sheltering itself from the storm. "Uncle Morty!!" I said calmly "I think you should come see this"

He walked over slowly after calming down Tanner, he didn't want to spook anymore horses not after they got so many to calm down. "oh my god!" he said looking to where I was pointing "is that a wolf?"

"Yes it is a wolf, it could be an animagus but I think it actually a wolf"

"A wolf dear?" Shaw asked "in our stable, that's impossible…unless…."

"It's a baby though… pups aren't separated from their herd until much older though" Draco said knowingly.

"Everyone check all the stalls see if there is anything suspicious in them" Uncle Morty said. We did as told and found nothing. The strangest thing happened next a frantic maid came running in; she was deathly pale and crying.

"Sir! There you are…! Everywhere…! Everywhere…! I can't find her…! She's always running off…! Please help me…! She always has new place…! I checked…! Everywhere…! I turned my back for a second and poof!!" she said through her tears and made the motions with her hands.

/\//\//\//\//\//\///\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\/

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. I have decided that because I have been getting a lot of hits that I would update. But please I would like to know how I am doing and I would love to here your opinions about how I should get them all together I mean I have a plot line planned out I just need a few more suggestions to make them fall in love together


End file.
